Emotions
by mavricktag
Summary: Emotions. Everybody has them. Rather we hold it in, or let it out a certain way. No matter how hard we try to hide it, there's always that one person who sees right through the brick wall and get you to open up. - - - Let me know what you all think. :)
1. Emotions

Emotions

Chapter 1

Rookie Blue and NCIS Los Angeles

Emotions. Everybody has them. Rather we hold it in, or let it out a certain way. No matter how hard we try to hide it, there's always that one person who sees right through the brick wall and get you to open up.

The door of the tavern opened as I took a swig of my long neck making me turn my head and nod to see both Oliver and Andi standing at the end talking to the bartender.

"How long has she been here?" Oliver asked.

"Since this morning, look, I don't mind company from-." Andy jumped in.

"We got it."

On the other hand, there are those other people who take it out with anger on others rather than talking it out with that one person who would sit and listen. For me, I guess I'm one of the ones who hit things, like a punching bag. Or isolate myself from the others for a while until that one person makes me let my emotions run haywire. But today is different.

"Are you two going to just stand there, or take a seat?" Oliver exchanged looks with Andy who nodded.

"We came to pick you up."

"Come, sit enjoy-." Next thing I knew, Oliver grabbed the shot glass out of my along with the Tequila.

"You're drunk, Courtney." I pointed my finger at myself.

"Me? Drunk?" I started to get up, well nearly falling off the seat making Andy catch me as she shared a look with Oliver.

"What now?"

"Take her home." He ran his hand over his face. "I'll figure out something later."

. . .

The sound of my cell phone buzzed, I rolled over with my pillow on my head just as Andy walked in with a smirk forming on her face.

"You should know how to handle your tequila better." I grabbed a nearby pillow and tossed it at her.

"Just make the damn room stop spinning."

"Pancakes are on the stove and Jake called." A sigh escaped my mouth as I tossed the pillow aside.

A minute later I strolled out of my bedroom wearing a tank top and shorts to the smell of coffee and what looked to be pancakes.

"So, are you going to explain why you were drinking tequila at ten o'clock in morning?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You want that hangover headache to go away?" She arched an eyebrow at me as she handed me the plate and the cup of coffee.

"Jake called off the wedding." I took another bite of my breakfast as her eyebrows went up.

A couple of days l walked in the fifteen to find Jake working on what look like to be paper work, when Frank stepped out of his office.

"Andrews, got a minute?"

"Sure."

. . .

I walked into Frank's office and noticed a somewhat familiar face as I tilted my head as Frank jumped in.

"I'm guessing there's no need to introduce the two of you then." Hetty turned around as I returned a small smile.

"It's been a while."

**I'm not sure where this going, but I'll go with the flow as this season continues, as when Rookie Blue comes back on. Let me know what you all think. And if there are any mistakes, please let me know… I haven't written in while since school started back again.**


	2. Litotes

**This takes place after the Rookie Blue season finale and into this season of NCIS: Los Angeles, most like continue with season four of Rookie Blue. Enjoy.**

_**Previous on Emotions…**_

"_Jake called off the wedding." I took another bite of my breakfast as her eyebrows went up._

_. . ._

_I walked into Frank's office and noticed a somewhat familiar face as I tilted my head as Frank jumped in._

"_I'm guessing there's no need to introduce the two of you then." Hetty turned around as I returned a small smile._

"_It's been a while."_

Chapter 2

Litotes

As I walked into the Mission, shades on top of my head and coffee in hand, and of course Callen was the first to notice the look on my face.

"Rough night?"

"You can say that. Guess I still haven't gotten used to the time change." The rest of the team walked in as Hetty rounded the corner.

"Ah, good you're all here." I took a sip of my coffee as Deeks spoke.

"Can this wait, cause some of us hasn't had our coffee?" I eyed him.

"You would have if you didn't go surfing-." Both Sam and Callen held back smirks as Kensi jumped in.

"You were saying, Hetty."

"Miss Andrews, you and Mr. Callen are requested on a flight to Toronto." I cleared my throat.

"What case is this exactly?"

"Jake Williams." I looked at her as the four saw the look on my face while Deeks spoke.

"You ok? You look-."

"Excuse me." I left leaving them with confused looks on their faces.

Courtyard-

As I anticipated of hitting that green button for Luke's number, I felt Kensi's presence as I hit clear the button.

"I'm fine."

"You sure about that? Cause according to Deeks, you look like you saw a ghost." A sigh escaped my mouth as I turned around to face her.

"Jake's my fiancé… well ex. It's complicated." Deeks walked out.

"Uh, Hetty is asking for you Courtney."

"Right."

"Everything ok?"

"I'm not sure."

15th-

Callen and I walked into the station and noticed that everybody was not in the bullpen.

"Where is everybody?" Callen asked.

"Must be in the parade." He gave me a funny look. "It's where we get the morning assignments."

"Ah." Just then I spotted Callaghan.

"Callaghan. Just the person I was hoping to find." Luke froze in place and turned around as he was still looking at his recent case.

"Andrews. You're back." I just looked at him.

"Yeah, only for case. This is my colleague Special Agent Callen."

"We better go to my office"

. . .

"So you're saying that you're the reason that you broke-."

"Jake's the one who wanted to join the task force. You think it was easy for him leave?"

"You're also the one who's supposed to be making sure he's safe!" Swarek and Gail walk by on their way out as she shares a look with him.

"What's going on in there?"

"Not sure."

"Look, Court-."

"I'm done. You can say whatever you have to say to my partner, but I'm done talking with you." I walked out bumping into Sam and Gail.

. . .

While I leaning against the railing on the roof, Callen quietly walked up with what smelled like coffee.

"Coffee?"

"Figure you could use some." I let out a small laugh.

"After what you saw, yeah."

"So you had a fiancé?" A smile crept on my face.


End file.
